Dulce como la miel
by Saku Hyuuga Ishtar
Summary: Post-series. KiKuro. Smut. Por su cumpleaños, Murasakibara regala a Kuroko un tarro de miel y a éste se le ocurrirán muy buenas ideas para utilizarlo en cuando Kise-kun regrese de su viaje. A Murasakibara, sin embargo, no le gustaría saber cómo usan sus preciosos dulces.


**Claim: **Kise Ryouta/Kuroko Tetsuya.  
**Notas: **Post-series.  
**Rating:** T.  
**Género: **Romance.  
**Tabla de retos: **Musical (Agustín Lara).  
**Tema: **03. Arráncame la vida con el último beso.

**Advertencia:** La siguiente historia contiene escenas de sexo explícito, si no te gusta el género no continúes leyendo, porque después no se aceptan quejas.

* * *

**Dulce como la miel.**

Conforme las voces de sus amigos se van apagando, una lenta sonrisa se dibuja en las comisuras de los labios de Kuroko, que no puede creer lo que está viendo en esos momentos. El viejo equipo de Seirin, el antigüo equipo de Teikou, algunos amigos de la universidad y rivales en la cancha, todos entonando las últimas notas de "Feliz cumpleaños a ti", en voz poco armoniosa pero con ganas. Normalmente, nadie se acuerda de su cumpleaños (es una sombra, qué más puede esperar) y si lo hacen, es apenas para regalarle un mensaje de texto o una rápida llamada, nunca nada como ésto, no desde que tiene memoria. Y la ¿culpa? la tiene Kise-kun, quien, aunque no se encuentra presente, con su sólo recuerdo lo hace sonreír aún más. Ryouta no quería dejarlo solo en su cumpleaños, pero tenía su plan de vuelo lleno y en su lugar decidió convencer a todos los que pudo de celebrarle una pequeña fiesta en el Maji Burger, con todas las malteadas de vainilla que pudiese tomar para compensar un poco su ausencia.

—Bueno, Tetsu-kun —dice Satsuki, interrumpiendo el hilo de sus pensamientos, que se encuentran detenidos en algún punto de la semana pasada, cuando Kise se despidió de él con una sonrisa y una promesa—. ¡Es hora de los regalos! —es la única que parece contenta de decirlo, pues los demás hacen muecas e intercambian impresiones en voz baja, lo que hace que de nuevo Tetsuya se pregunte qué hizo Kise para convencerlos esta vez.

—No hace falta —replica Kuroko y puede leer el alivio en algunos rostros, los de los más olvidadizos o a los que considera amigos muy, muy lejanos—. Realmente ya han hecho demasiado por mí.

—Díselo a Kise —comenta Aomine, señalándolo con una patata frita que le ha robado a Kagami, quien no parece muy contento por ello—. Cuando regrese, eso es. Me debe dinero.

—¡A mí también! —se alzan otras voces a su alrededor, confirmándole a Kuroko la impresión de que, aún después de tantos años, Kise sigue siendo un poco... Bueno, idiota y arriesgado cuando no es necesario. No por él, porque no se lo ha pedido, aunque sus gestos lo hacen realmente feliz.

—Bueno, bueno —Satsuki parece enojada, con los brazos en jarras y el pie golpeando rítmicamente el suelo de mosaico del Maji Burger. Su mirada basta para detener los murmullos y las risitas, las comparaciones sobre el dinero que van a recibir y poca cosa más—. Se supone que venimos aquí porque Tetsu-kun es nuestro amigo, no porque Kise-kun haya ofrecido dinero, ¿cierto? ¡¿Cierto?! —repite, cuando el silencio resulta abrumador y todos se apresuran a asentir, aunque en medio de grandes carcajadas.

—¡Por supuesto que estamos bromeando, Satsuki! —se apresura a decir Aomine e Izuki afirma rítmicamente con la cabeza, como si él hubiese planeado la broma, lo cual Satsuki no duda, conociendo su pésimo sentido del humor—. Vamos con esos regalos de una vez.

—No te preocupes, Tetsu-kun —pide Satsuki en tono confidencial, todavía con los ojos brillándole peligrosamente, de manera que cualquiera que se encuentra con ellos siente la necesidad de desviar la vista y fingir que está muy ocupado haciendo cualquier otra cosa—. Yo me hago cargo de que, si de verdad hay algún dinero, no llegue a las manos de estos idiotas. Pero no creo que Kise-kun haya hecho algo así.

—Yo sí —dice Kuroko, pero más que enojado o triste, reacciones que cabrían de esperarse en una persona "normal" al saber que su cumpleaños fue más o menos orquestado gracias al dinero, parece resignado y tranquilo. Conoce a Ryouta desde hace años y han vivido otro tanto juntos, así que sabe que no lo hizo con mala intención y eso es lo que cuenta a sus ojos—. De verdad no importa, Momoi-san. Hablaré con Ryouta-kun cuando regrese.

Satsuki no parece muy convencida pero antes de que pueda externar sus pensamientos y para reforzar la impresión de que todo el asunto del dinero es una broma, muchos de los amigos de Kuroko se acercan con regalos en las manos, desde pequeñas bolsitas hasta cosas más elaboradas (aunque en realidad, no se puede decir que la montaña de malteadas de vainilla haya sido hecha a mano por Kagami), haciendo una fila para honrar al joven que cumple ahora veintitrés años de edad. Sobretodo hay libros entre los regalos, de todos los géneros y tamaños, aunque Midorima presenta algo totalmente diferente y que seguramente le ha recomendado Oha-Asa esa mañana, un ítem de la suerte que consiste en una pequeña cajita musical. Balones de basket y más libros se van acumulando frente a él, pero el regalo más original, aparte de las malteadas de Kagami, que Kuroko no ha podido más que rechazar, alegando que no puede tomar tanto, es sin duda el que le trae Murasakibara.

Murasakibara se ha especializado como chef pastelero y aunque el pastel, ya medio devorado que adorna el centro de la mesa lo ha hecho él, también trae un pequeño frasco entre las manos, que le ofrece con suma reverencia cuando se encuentran cara a cara, tras desearle un feliz cumpleaños.

—Es miel que viene importada desde España —dice cuando se la entrega y Kuroko cree sentir una ligera resistencia en sus dedos cuando se separan del tarro, con una tapa roja y un lazo de cumpleaños que ha escogido él personalmente—. Es deliciosa. Pensé que te gustaría, Kuro-chin.

—Gracias, Murasakibara-kun —debe de dolerle el separarse de tan selecto y extraño producto y durante un instante, Tetsuya sopesa la posibilidad de regresársela, pues a él no le gustan las cosas demasiado dulces, pero Murasakibara desaparece antes de que pueda tomar una decisión, directo hacia las sobras del pastel que él ni siquiera ha probado. Es el último que tiene un regalo para él y lo deja ahí, observando el color ambarino del líquido, como oro y como los ojos de Ryouta, que le he mandado un mensaje a las 12 en punto a pesar de que en Noruega seguramente el horario es todo un desastre.

Podría probar, piensa, levantando el tarro hasta la altura de los ojos y posteriormente abriéndolo para aspirar su aroma y analizar su textura, pegajosa como a veces lo es Ryouta con sus atenciones y afecto. Sí, podría probar si le gusta. Experimentar un poco y así, de paso agradecerle a Ryouta por una tarde que aún no termina, pues tras varios meses de separación, los antiguos rivales en basket tienen mucho de qué hablar, mucho pastel que devorar y recuerdos que rememorar. Una reunión que no podría haberse dado sin su ayuda. Y una miel que no podría haber conseguido sin él.

.

Tetsuya tiene que esperar una semana más a que Ryouta regrese a casa, semana en la que el tarro de miel cambia de ubicación continuamente, hasta quedar por fin ubicado (y tras una última duda sobre devolverlo o no), en la mesita de noche de la habitación, justo al lado de la lámpara de lectura y el libro en el que Tetsuya se encuentra sumergido en esos momentos, una historia apocalíptica que le ha costado mucho dejar. Sin embargo, todavía queda la cuestión de cómo abordar el tema, pues quiere que sea algo especial para ambos, aunque al final decide que lo tratará cuando el momento llegue. Y piensa que el momento ha llegado cuando Ryouta se presenta en casa, cargado de maletas y paquetes que sin duda contienen más regalos, sólo para desvanecerse en sus brazos, rendido de cansancio.

—Kurokocchi, feliz cumpleaños —todavía no puede dejar de llamarle así, a pesar de que él ya usa su nombre de pila. Sus palabras, susurradas a través del velo del sueño, le hacen cosquillas en las mejillas y aunque pesa mucho, Kuroko le sostiene lo mejor que puede, sintiendo una calidez que no sabe que extraña hasta el momento en que Kise vuelve a casa, mareado y con toda la pinta de alguien ebrio, pero feliz.

—Ya me habías felicitado por teléfono, Ryouta-kun —le recuerda Tetsuya con infinita paciencia, tratando de ponerlo de pie para observarlo, con sus ahora eternas ojeras enmarcado un rostro más anguloso pero no menos atractivo, a pesar de los excesos de su trabajo—. Vamos, prepararé algo de comer y pondré a calentar agua para un baño.

—Kurokocchi, eres un ángel —Kise se rehúsa a dejarlo ir, aferrándose a su espalda con manos sorprendentemente fuertes para alguien que parece medio drogado a falta de sueño y mientras lo hace, mientras su cabello y sus labios le hacen cosquillas en el cuello, Tetsuya siente un calor fluir a través de él, pidiéndole que se olvide de la comida, el baño y el cansancio de Ryouta y ponga en marcha su plan. Sería fácil, con tan sólo atraerlo bastaría, pues aún medio dormido, también puede sentir la necesidad que tiene de él, mezclada con cariño y adoración—. Te extrañé, Kurokocchi.

—Yo también —afirma y siente la sonrisa de Ryouta en la base de su cuello, un gesto que manda escalofríos por todo su cuerpo. Ryouta ha estado fuera por semanas a veces, un mes en una ocasión y, sin embargo, nunca se ha sentido tan necesitado de él a pesar de que han sido únicamente dos semanas, en las que nunca se perdió el contacto vía telefónica o por videochat—. Ryouta-kun, tengo una sorpresa para ti —se decide a seguir con su plan y para esto se deshace de las maletas, que quedan tiradas de cualquier manera en el recibidor, antes de ayudarlo a subir a la recámara.

—¿Una sorpresa? —inquiere el rubio y parece intuir qué tipo de sorpresa es porque su paso se vuelve más constante y rápido, casi ligero como una pluma, lo cual hace a Tetsuya sonreír. Es una sorpresa hasta para sí mismo. Pero con Ryouta está dispuesto a intentarlo todo—. ¿Qué sorpresa? —pregunta, recorriendo el lugar con la vista, sin percatarse del líquido ambarino encerrado en el tarro al lado de la cama, un elemento más que inusual, pues a Kuroko le disgusta que haya comida en la habitación por cuestiones de higiene y limpieza.

—Por el momento, mantente quieto, Ryouta-kun —ordena Tetsuya y el sólo hecho de darle órdenes sirve para excitarlo aún más, pues Ryouta, ni tardo ni perezoso obedece y se queda sentado muy quieto como una estatua en la orilla de la cama, esperando con expectación la sorpresa que Kurokocchi esté por darle—. Más quieto —cómo el rubio no sabe muy bien a lo que se refiere, Kuroko lo ayuda posando su mano sobre su pecho y recostándolo, ignorando la exclamación de sorpresa que éste deja escapar.

—¿Kurokocchi...?

—Espera un momento —pide el de ojos azules y Kise sólo puede ver su perfil de cuando en cuando, mientras va de un lado a otro, tratando de decidir si debe de ir por algún tipo de cuchara o usar sólo las manos. Sin embargo, sus deliberaciones son demasiado largas y cuando por fin regresa a la habitación, tras haberse decidido, después de todo por la cuchara, encuentra a Kise profundamente dormido, el rostro pegado a la almohada y la espalda, despojada de su chaqueta de vuelo, descubierta al aire nocturno. Estaba cansado después de todo. Muy cansado y ha sido desconsiderado de él no haberlo tenido en cuenta. La miel puede usarse otro día, el plan refinarse con el tiempo, Tetsuya lo sabe pero no puede acallar esa sensación de frustración en su vientre, aunque sí puede minimizarla cubriendo a Ryouta con las mantas y, tras haberse lavado los dientes y apagado las luces, acostándose a su lado, con una mano aferrada a su camisa blanca, dispuesto a contentarse esa noche (todas las noches, quizá) con sentirlo a su lado, respirando acompasadamente, en una vida que poco tiene que envidiarle al mundo de los sueños.

.

No hay oportunidad de usar la miel al día siguiente, cuando el alba despunta en el horizonte, brillante y dorada como una manzana. Tetsuya también tiene cosas qué hacer y se levanta de la cama un tanto frustrado, dispuesto a seguir su rutina diaria e ir a la escuela, a dar clases a los niños, cuando preferiría quedarse en cama, acompañando al aún cansado Ryouta, al que ha dejado plácidamente dormido y que sin duda alguna no ha notado su falta. Pero hay obligaciones y hay prioridades, y aunque él sabe muy bien cuáles son las más importantes, el tarro de miel no abandona su mente en todo el día y la jornada casi siempre disfrutable, se le hace eterna hasta que llega la hora de la salida, momento en el cual apenas puede disimular sus ansias de llegar a casa. Y eso es mucho decir, viniendo de él, cuya expresión casi siempre permanece en blanco.

En Ryouta, por otra parte, apenas se puede distinguir su emoción. Y es que el joven vive en un perpetuo estado de felicidad desde que Kuroko aceptó salir con él, así que es muy difícil diferenciar o si quiera decir dónde y cuándo termina su perpetuo estado de excitación. Así pues, Tetsuya no se sorprende cuando lo encuentra esperándolo en el mismo lugar en el que estaba él la noche anterior; más que sorprenderse, Tetsuya lo agradece, porque hace las cosas más fáciles.

—¿Qué hay de esa sorpresa? —inquiere Ryouta y su sonrisa es a un tiempo infantil y expectante y por el otro lado, seductora y ávida.

—Te apresuras demasiado —replica Tetsuya, quitándose los zapatos con calma e ignorando el clásico _¡Qué cruel!_ que Ryouta suele decir a veces ante su sinceridad. Aunque a decir verdad, él también se ha apresurado demasiado en su camino a casa, pero no quiere hacérselo saber, no todavía—. La sorpresa está en la habitación, ¿no la viste, Ryouta-kun?

—¿Eh? ¿¡En serio!? —Tetsuya sólo asiente, sumiendo todo en un halo de misterio de lo más divertido. Ryouta se apresura entonces a comprobar la habitación, Tetsuya escucha sus pasos por la escalera, grandes zancadas que por un momento le hacen preocuparse de que pueda caer y sufrir un accidente, pero que luego se desvanecen con total naturalidad. Es entonces cuando Tetsuya aprovecha para caminar hacia la cocina, donde, como es de esperarse encuentra una cena lista para él y dado que seguramente Ryouta se tomará su tiempo examinando cada ápice de la habitación sin encontrar, sin imaginar lo que Tetsuya tiene pensado, éste se sienta con total calma a cenar, una ligera sonrisa adornando sus labios pues no es el único que está ansioso.

.

Tetsuya apenas ha terminado de cenar y está subiendo las escaleras cuando se encuentra a Ryouta, bajando a su encuentro con semblante derrotado. _No he encontrado nada_, dicen sus ojos, tan dorados y dulces como la miel que pasó por alto. _¿Cuál es la sorpresa?_. Por toda respuesta, Tetsuya hace un movimiento apenas perceptible con la cabeza y toma la iniciativa al entrelazar sus manos y halarlo escaleras arriba, olvidado de los platos sucios que ha dejado sobre la mesa y el agua caliente del baño que Ryouta ha preparado y que ya se ha comenzado a enfriar. Un poco sorprendido, como siempre que Tetsuya tiene ese tipo de gestos para con él (no es que no lo quiera, pero tiene otras formas de demostrarlo más allá de las convencionales), Ryouta le devuelve el apretón de manos antes de seguirlo diligentemente hacia la habitación, donde justo como pensaba, el tarro de miel permanece inexpugnable, un fantasma en lo que parece un campo de batalla.

—Ésta es la sorpresa —dice Tetsuya, ofreciéndole el frasco casi con reverencia. Piensa que Ryouta lo entenderá enseguida, que no tendrá que decir nada más, pero está equivocado y lo ve en las facciones del joven, mismas que todavía vuelven locas a muchas chicas a pesar de estar retirado del modelaje.

—¡Ah! Murasakibaracchi me comentó sobre esto, es de España, ¿verdad? —completamente ajeno a los pensamientos de Tetsuya, cosa que suele ocurrir regularmente, Ryouta le da vueltas al frasco observando con cuidado los diferentes matices de dorado que hay en él y cómo el rostro de Tetsuya se desfigura un poco al ver a través de él, convirtiéndose en una máscara de oro puro—. Seguramente es deliciosa, Kurokocchi, ¿ya la has probado? —al ver su respuesta negativa, Ryouta abre el frasco con un movimiento rápido e introduce uno de sus dedos dentro, mismo que se lleva a los labios para probar—. ¡Está buena! —declara, ignorante de que los ojos azules y casi siempre inexpresivos de su novio han seguido sus movimientos con atención—. ¿Quieres un poco?

Ryouta repite su movimiento anterior, introduciendo su dedo índice dentro del tarro para posteriormente ofrecérselo, aunque su intención diste mucho de ser lo que Tetsuya querría, siendo más lo que hay en sus ojos una extraña ternura que deseo en sí. La ex-sombra de Teikou y ahora profesor del jardín de infantes, se apresura a tratar de corregir este error y abre la boca para recibir su dedo, goteante de espesa miel, pero debido a un mal cálculo, éste termina aterrizando en el puente de su nariz y aunque espesa, la miel resbala como una lágrima por su mejilla no mucho después.

—Lo siento, Kurokocchi —ríe Ryouta, un poco nervioso ante la perspectiva de hacerlo enfadar—. Limpiaré eso —es apenas un casto beso el que deposita en su mejilla antes de retirar toda la miel y paladearla, murmurando entre dientes que en realidad es bastante buena y que debe de darle las gracias a Murasakibara por ello. Tetsuya, que realmente no puede soportarlo más, decide entonces tomar la iniciativa.

—Yo no la he probado —declara y aunque su tono es el de alguien enojado, lo que paraliza a Ryouta al instante, cuando se acerca a éste no hay nada más que deseo en sus pupilas, en sus manos que tantean lentamente su camino desde las manos de Ryouta, pasando por su abdomen y después por su cuello hasta llegar a su rostro, momento en el cual se unen en un beso que dice mucho de las intenciones de Kuroko. Primero saborea la miel que se ha quedado en sus labios, pegajosa y cálida, realmente dulce como Murasakibara ha prometido, aunque no sabe qué tanto es propiedad de la miel en sí y qué tanto pertenece a Ryouta; pero no se conforma con eso, su lengua se abre paso hasta encontrar la de Ryouta, que le corresponde inmediatamente, regalándole lo último de aquél néctar que impregna su boca—. Es verdad, sabe bien —dice cuando se separan, relamiéndose un poco los labios e ignorando olímpicamente el semblante entre sorprendido y satisfecho de Ryouta.

—¿Kurokocchi?

—Ayer te dije que estuvieras quieto, Ryouta-kun —ordena Tetsuya y se siente inmensamente satisfecho cuando Ryouta acata sus órdenes, pasando saliva ruidosamente como si no supiera qué esperar, pero de cualquier manera emocionado. Todavía no sabe lo que va a hacer, pero Tetsuya está igual de emocionado mientras observa fijamente el tarro, como si la solución fuese a aparecer en sus profundidades doradas.

Después de cavilar un rato, en un silencio casi absoluto sólo roto por los automóviles pasando por la calle de cuando en cuando, Tetsuya ya ha ideado un plan, medio instintivo y medio curioso, que pone en marcha al introducir sus dedos en el frasco y aunque posiblemente después ambos lo lamenten, en ese momento poco le importa la ropa que ambos usan, por lo que sus dedos, empapados de esa miel española, ignorante de su destino, se apresuran a acariciar el cuello de Ryouta, las clavículas, la mandíbula donde posteriormente se posan sus labios y su lengua, absorbiendo el dulce sabor que normalmente no le gustaría. Aunque se le ha ordenado que permanezca inmóvil, Ryouta poco puede hacer al sentir los labios de Kuroko, una de sus manos en la base de su nuca, mateniéndolo inmovilizado, como si pensara que Ryouta podría tratar de escapar y la otra desabotonando la camisa de seda blanca, que queda impregnada de restos de miel, lo mismo que la piel del rubio, cuyo pecho sube y baja rápidamente al compás de su respiración acelerada.

Aprovechando que Tetsuya se encuentra ocupado desabotonando la camisa, con dedos torpes y pegajosos, Ryouta se atreve a desobedecer sus órdenes y vuelve a besarlo, en lo que parece por un momento un extraño forcejeo al tratar de deshacerse de la prenda, que pronto cae a sus pies y es además, pisada por ambos en su camino hacia la comodidad de la cama.

—Nada de moverse, Ryouta-kun —le recuerda Tetsuya, perdonando el beso que también ha disfrutado, pero volviendo a su actitud autoritaria en cuanto Ryouta queda tendido ante él sobre la cama, observándolo con adoración además de deseo. Gotas doradas salpican su abdomen y su pecho, por el que Kuroko pasa sus manos, esparciendo la miel en todas direcciones para luego llevarse los dedos a los labios, succionando la miel que ha quedado en ellos, todo esto sin romper el contacto visual con Ryouta.

—Kurokocchi, por favor... —Normalmente Ryouta suele suplicar por muchas cosas, una pequeña muestra de afecto, una fotografía, un capricho, pero nunca su voz ha estado tan suave y ronca a la vez, nunca lo ha dicho tan seriamente como en esta ocasión. Pero como siempre que le pide algo a Tetsuya sus palabras son echas a un lado, no se sorprende cuando éste niega sutilmente con la cabeza, con la tortuosa promesa de que todavía hay más por venir.

—Silencio, Ryouta-kun —su dedo apenas toca sus labios, pero el efecto es inmediato y Ryouta cierra los ojos como si ese simple toque fuese suficiente para él, pero inmediatamente vuelve a abrirlos al sentir la lengua de Tetsuya en su pecho, deslizándose suavemente hacia una de sus tetillas y luego a la otra, usando más miel para acariciarla y luego limpiándola de manera diligente, como si la miel fuese su manjar favorito y no se cansase nunca de su dulce sabor.

Ryouta arquea ligeramente la espalda debajo de él, murmurando su nombre una y otra vez, ejerciendo toda su fuerza de voluntad para no rodearlo y hacerle lo mismo que él, cubrir su cuello de besos hasta dejar su marca, poner sus manos en los huesos de sus caderas, apretarlos, en ese lugar secreto que sólo él conoce y que vuelve a Tetsuya loco... Pero no puede y se limita a disfrutar de la sensación pegajosa que dejan los labios y la lengua del de ojos azules a su paso por su pecho y hasta bajar a su abdomen, donde tras un instante de cavilación, sus manos se detienen para deshacer el botón de sus pantalones, desabrochar el cierre y deshacerse de ellos con un rápido movimiento, casi experto e inadvertido, como esos pases que solía hacer en su época de jugador de basket.

La erección de Ryouta ya es visible y Kuroko cierra sus manos alrededor de ella, sin atreverse a deshacerse de los bóxers todavía, disfrutando en su lugar de la textura entre sus manos, la calidez y la sensación de la sangre agolpándose, cada vez más rápido conforme empieza a mover sus manos de arriba hacia abajo, una y otra vez, hasta que Ryouta dice su nombre, el que le han dado sus padres más que su tradicional _Kurokocchi_.

—Tetsuya —dice y es sin duda la palabra correcta, porque aunque Kuroko interrumpe el ritmo e incluso retira las manos, sólo lo hace para deshacerse de los bóxers, ya un tanto húmedos de líquido preseminal—. Te amo —confiesa por millonésima vez, pero no obtiene respuesta y en realidad no la espera. Tetsuya nunca le ha dicho esas palabras, pero las demuestra en otras acciones, las puede ver en sus ojos siempre que llega de un largo viaje, cuando se despierta por las mañanas y Ryouta finge dormir un poco más sólo para ver su rostro somnoliento—. Te amo —repite una y otra vez, en lo que parece algo similar al delirio, pues las manos de Tetsuya han vuelto a cerrarse sobre su erección y están bañadas de miel a modo de lubricante, aunque en realidad no lo necesite.

Tetsuya reemplaza sus dedos con su boca, primero succionando el glande, donde impera un sabor salado y dulce a la vez, mezcla de miel y líquido preseminal, luego introduciendo cada vez más, hasta llegar a su límite, momento en el cual comienza a moverse, fuera y dentro, en un ritmo que sabe a Ryouta le gusta y que éste le confirma cuando inconscientemente coloca sus manos sobre su cabello, despeinándolo en todas direcciones, mientras el orgasmo crece en su interior, en oleadas de intenso calor que se concentran en su pelvis. _Tetsuya_, dice de nuevo y sus caderas se acoplan al ritmo de éste, aunque con suavidad, tratando de no hacerle daño y prolongando así la irresistible sensación, que no tardará mucho en culminar.

—Tetsuya... voy a... —Ryouta trata de prevenirlo, pero recibe una mirada de advertencia en su lugar, recordándole convenientemente la orden de no hablar, por lo que tras unos cuantos movimientos más, Ryouta expulsa su semilla en la boca de su novio, que no duda ni un momento en engullir esa extraña mezcla de sabores, que le dejan un regusto no del todo desagradable en los labios.

Sin embargo, se ha quedado con ganas de más y mientras Ryouta se recupera, en espamos entrecortados, Tetsuya se lleva las manos hacia el pantalón, que no se ha quitado y rápidamente libera su propia erección, que acaricia en un intento por sofocar el calor que aún siente dentro y que Ryouta tardará un poco más en satisfacer.

—Espera por mí, Tetsuya —pide el rubio, incorporándose para encontrar sus labios, que se abren gustosos para recibirlo una vez más—. No creo que tarde mucho cuando te veo así... —es una confesión y la susurra en su oído, en su lóbulo izquierdo que muerde ligeramente, abriéndose paso entre una mata de cabello azul como el cielo y el mar. Aún así, lo ayuda a masturbarse, lentamente, tras acomodarlo sobre sus piernas a horcajadas y Tetsuya se rinde a él, descansando su frente sobre el hueco de su cuello, donde Ryouta puede sentir los cambios en su respiración, que se va haciendo cada vez más agitada conforme Tetsuya se acerca al clímax, entre sacudidas y palabras ininteligibles, que casi suenan como su nombre, repetido una y otra vez—. ¿Estás listo, Tetsuya? —pregunta Ryouta después de un rato, en el que se limitan a permanecer abrazados en la misma posición, meciéndose lentamente y dedicándose pequeños gestos, removiendo un mechón de cabello por aquí y por allá.

Tetsuya sabe a lo que se refiere, puede sentir nuevamente la erección de Kise contra la piel de sus muslos y aunque debería de estar agotado, pues nunca ha tenido mucha estamina, se encuentra a sí mismo asintiendo con cierta avidez.

—Estás cansado, Tetsuya —dice Ryouta, mencionando lo obvio y como otra de esas muestras de interminable preocupación y ternura hacia él, lo recuesta en la cama debajo suyo, de manera que descanse y sea él quien sostenga todo su peso en sus brazos, al cerrarlos en torno suyo de manera protectora.

—Estaré bien —afirma y para demostrarlo abre sus piernas para acomodar el cuerpo de Ryouta, invitándolo a que continúe. Éste lo hace primero con cuidado, evitando por todos los medios posibles lastimarlo, aunque ya está lubricado como resultado de su pequeño juego anterior; conforme Tetsuya se acostumbra, va introduciéndose más en su interior, hasta que por fin no se puede distinguir dónde comienza uno y termina el otro. Ambos exhalan un suspiro al sentir esta proximididad y cuando las caderas de Ryouta comienzan a moverse, Tetsuya imita su ritmo, dejándose llevar por el frenesí del momento y en este mismo estado dejando las marcas de sus dedos en la espalda de Ryouta, al tratar de atraerlo más hacia sí mismo, como si la ola de calor en su interior pudiese expandirse con semejante combustible, con los húmedos besos que comparten, los rápidos besos que Ryouta deposita en el hueco de su cuello, en su oído.

—Tetsuya, te amo, te amo, te amo —cada afirmación es reforzada por una nueva embestida y aunque Tetsuya lucha por mantener su vista fija en la de Ryouta, pronto se encuentra con los ojos cerrados, tratando de asimilar en su totalidad la sensación que crece en su interior y que amenaza por desbordarse en cualquier segundo. Olvidada ha quedado la miel, más tarde descubrirán cómo ha manchado los edredones y las sábanas, pero en ese momento sólo existen ellos y el ritmo que no hace más que aumentar, hasta que, primero Tetsuya y después Ryouta, alcanzan su segundo orgasmo en el día y se dan por satisfechos.

—La miel —dice Tetsuya, con voz entrecortada, mientras Kise se separa de él y se recuesta a su lado, mirándolo con ojos enturbiados por el sueño y el cansancio—. Ha sido buena idea, ¿verdad?

Ryouta sonríe por toda respuesta y su mano libre aparta un mechón de cabello de la frente de Tetsuya, aunque no es de mucha ayuda, pues es bien sabido que su cabello es siempre un desastre. Ha sido buena idea sin duda, pero todavía queda algo más.

—Gracias —dice Kuroko en voz baja pero perfectamente audible en la quietud de la noche—. Por mi fiesta de cumpleaños... Por... —pero no hay necesidad de continuar. Ryouta lo sabe y también lo siente._ Gracias por todo, por los años pasados, por los problemas, por aceptarme, los buenos y malos tiempos, por estar aquí, por existir_. Ryouta no lo dice, pero expresa algo que sí es importante, no importa cuántas veces se diga.

—Te amo, Tetsuya —Ryouta lo acerca hacia él tras esta afirmación y pronto ambos se quedan dormidos en medio de una habitación que, a pesar de haberla compartido por años, nunca ha parecido más un desastre y nunca les ha dado más satisfacción que esa noche. Así como nunca les dio tantos problemas al día siguiente, para sacar la miel de las sábanas y de sus cabellos, pegados como con resistol.

.

Tetsuya suele ser una persona bastante centrada cuando de su trabajo u obligaciones se trata y así mismo lo cree él, así como se enorgullece de ello. Tiene la capacidad de hacer a un lado sus asuntos personales para dedicarse a cosas más importantes; por eso, cuando se encuentra en el supermercado unas semanas después, apenas se le pasa por la cabeza algo que no sea diferente de comprar un poco de pescado y vegetales para hacer curry. Pero, como las mejores ideas siempre llegan de improviso (así le pasó con la miel), pronto se encuentra en la sección de enlatados y dulces, sonriendo suavemente ante una pequeña idea maligna que se le acaba de ocurrir.

De alguna manera, puede entender la afición de Murasakibara por los dulces, aunque quizá sea por las razones equivocadas. Por eso, apenas se sorprende cuando se encuentra a sí mismo sostiendo un gran frasco de mermelada de frambuesas, pensando ya en la mejor manera de utilizarlo. Murasakibara-kun se asustaría de la manera en la que usan sus amados dulces, quizá, pero él no tiene por qué enterarse.

Ryouta sí.

**FIN.**


End file.
